


Let the Flames Consume Us

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #11: apocalypse (warnings for barebacking, and rough sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Flames Consume Us

It was the heat that woke Sebastian. You’d think he’d have been used to it by then - it had been that way for months, close to a year, in fact. And yet, just as with most mornings, it was the unpleasant stick of the rough sheets against his mostly bare skin, the pulse and throb of the stifling air around him, that rose him from his slumber.

 

Blaine was already awake, he noted, the moment he managed to drag his eyes open. He was kneeling by the window of their tiny little bunker, head propped up in his hands, eyes fixed on the world outside.

 

The enclosed space didn’t help much with the heat, but they didn’t have a choice. It protected them from the harmful rays of the sun, at least - and the gas, of course. The gas that forced them to keep even the windows drilled shut. 

 

It was seven days since either of them had been outside.

 

Sebastian had heard stories about the effects of the gas; some choked, and that he could belief. It tasted acidic, filling up every sense until you were gagging, retching for some clean air. 

 

Other stories, he was less sure about. He’d heard that it had changed people, made them delirious, made them wade through the waste, desert land, a fragment of a person. People were calling them the walkers, saying they were akin to the zombies of any novel from his childhood.

 

Neither he nor Blaine had seen any of them, and he was inclined to leave it labelled as a rumor, designed to invoke fear and terror. As if there wasn’t enough of that around as it was. 

 

Blaine turned as he pulled himself up from the bed, and Sebastian could see the sweat pooling in the collar underneath his loose shirt. Sebastian, himself, had given up on shirts three days previously.

 

“It’s getting worse,” Blaine murmured, his voice cracked from the heat. They had little water, so it was drunk sparingly, and infrequently.   
Sebastian nodded grimly, running a hand over his face.

 

Blaine’s hazel eyes bored into his own for a moment, before he turned back, resting his head against the overheated glass. Sebastian would never forget the first time he saw those eyes - that boy, scrambling through what had once been Columbus, eyes marred with tears. 

 

_“My family, I can’t find-” he panted, fisting his hands in Sebastian’s shirt._ “Please.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t possibly have said no; for one, he was dying for the company, everyone he’d once known long gone. Many had run for the north, not that it would help much. Others had passed in the first days of the heat. 

 

And those eyes, begging him, pleading with him. He’d nodded, grabbing the boys hand to guide him towards his safe house at the time. He’d made a silent vow that day, to protect Blaine no matter what. 

 

He stood up slowly, moving over to join Blaine by the window. Blaine had been right - it was definitely worse. The ground seemed to be steaming with the heat, lashes of red streaks the sky every few seconds. In the distance, he could make out dozens of spirals of deep, black smoke. 

 

“It’s going to be today, isn’t it?” Blaine asked quietly.  
If Sebastian hadn’t turned his head to look at him, he wouldn’t have been able to tell that Blaine was crying, he was doing it so silently. But there were tear tracks down his face, the salty drops catching on the corners of his mouth. 

 

Sebastian turned back to the window, a gnawing feeling tugging at his chest. “Maybe.” A pause. “Probably.”

 

Of all the things Sebastian could have expected to happen next, he couldn’t have been prepared for Blaine grabbing him roughly by the neck and crashing their lips together. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but it had been months. 

 

On one of Blaine’s first nights with him, he’d been shaking violently in his sleep - nightmares, powerful ones. The only way Sebastian could find to calm him was to kiss him tenderly, starting at his forehead and moving down, until their lips were claiming each others hungrily.

 

They hadn’t spoken about it the next day, or any other. But sometimes Sebastian caught Blaine staring at him, and he wondered if he thought about it as much as he did. Perhaps, then, the answer was yes.

 

Blaine pulled back, panting harshly, his eyes hooded. “If I’m going to die,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Sebastian’s cracked lips. “Then I will die in your arms.”

 

It was Sebastian that kissed him this time, pushing him down against the thin mattress on the floor, Blaine whimpering against his mouth. His hands were scrabbling against Sebastian’s bare skin, fingernails leaving marks over his back, his sides. Sebastian pushed at the damp shirt clothing Blaine’s slim body, helping him to slide it off before tossing it somewhere behind him. 

 

The roof of their bunker cracked violently; the increasing pressure of the heat outside causing it to bend. But neither of the boys heard, too invested in the press of their chests together, tongues meeting in a slick, messy rush.

 

It should have been too much; it was already too hot, and they were both sweating within moments. But it didn’t matter, it was too late to worry about such things. It was about the moment, because the moment was all they had left. 

 

Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s hips suddenly, pulling them down against his. With only boxers on both of them, the thin material left little to the imagination by the way of where they were both already achingly hard. 

 

“Tell me,” Sebastian murmured against his mouth, sucking on his lower lip harshly before tearing his mouth away.  
Blaine whimpered at the loss, his eyes dark, pupils blown as he gazed up at Sebastian.   
“Tell me what you want,” Sebastian reiterated, punctuating his request by grinding his hips down in a tight circle.   
Blaine whined, his eyes rolling back into his head for a moment. “Fuck me, I need you to hurry up and  _fuck_  me.”

 

Sebastian cursed loudly, the sound ricocheting around the walls of the bunker. He tore at Blaine’s underwear first, and then his own, a guttural growl leaving his throat as the other boy’s cock bobbed up hard and leaking against his stomach. 

 

“It’s gonna be rough,” he mumbled, leaning down to kiss him, tenderly that time. “I don’t have anything.”  
Blaine nodded, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Sebastian between them. “Don’t care, I need you, Bastian.”

 

Sebastian let out a shaky breath, moving down Blaine’s body. He sucked on his pointer finger as best as he could; even the inside of his mouth was drier than he was used to. He pressed a hand to Blaine’s thigh, spreading his open as best as he could, before nudging the tip of his finger against him.

 

Blaine hissed, pushing his hips up to meet the intrusion nevertheless. Sebastian slid his tongue out to lap around where his finger was pressing, and slowly eased it in. He pumped it slowly, pressing his mouth against Blaine’s thigh, panting roughly. 

 

“More,” Blaine mumbled, his hips shaking as he held them up for Sebastian.   
Sebastian keened, pulling his hand free to suck around two fingers, tasting traces of Blaine along the first. He pushed them back in bit by bit, watching Blaine give and take around them.

 

Blaine howled when he crooked them slowly, pushing down roughly against them, his hands digging into the floor below. Sebastian looked up, taking in how wrecked he looked. Curls springing free, a ghost of stubble across the chin where he’d given up trying to shave with their one rusty razor, the muscles in his stomach jumping.

 

Sebastian managed to slip a third finger inside, pumping them steadily as he worked his own hips down against Blaine’s thigh, craving some kind of friction. Blaine, below him, seemed to be past words, moaning brokenly as he fisted his hands in Sebastian’s hair. 

 

He scrambled up to press his lips to Blaine’s again, licking at the seam of his lips and into his mouth desperately, taking a firm hold on his hips. He felt Blaine’s breath hitch as he nudged the head of his cock against him, his body slowly relaxing enough for him to be able to push in.

 

He bottomed out before letting out the breath he, himself, had been holding - and it was Blaine nudging his own hips up that got him moving. He rocked into him steadily, the clench of Blaine around him making heat pool up thick and fast. 

 

He dragged his cock out slickly, before slamming back in, Blaine’s head thumping down against the floor as he groaned out. He grabbed at Sebastian’s biceps, working his hips down without rhythm or finesse against his cock.

 

“Close?” Sebastian asked brokenly, barely hearing himself talk over the obscene slap of their hips meeting, the sound echoing around the bunker and back down.  
Blaine nodded, and it only took half a dozen strokes of Sebastian’s hand around his cock before he was shooting across his chest and over his fist. 

 

Blaine eyelids were heavy, his body flushed all the way down as he kept clinging to Sebastian. He didn’t even need to say anything, just the squeeze of his hands on the taller boy’s biceps had Sebastian spilling into him. 

 

They came down slowly, the sweat not getting a chance to cool on their bodies with the stifling heat that was filtering in from outside. There came a crash from nearby, distracting Sebastian from where he had been searching for something to clean them up with.

 

He shushed Blaine gently, wiping them off with the sheet from his own mattress before collapsing down at his side. He ran his fingers over Blaine’s side, humming softly.

 

“Don’t be scared,” he murmured, as Blaine stiffened at the next bang.   
There was a pause before he shook his head. “I’m not. Not so long as I’m with you.”  
Sebastian propped himself up onto his elbows to gaze down at him, unsaid words lingering on the tip of his tongue. 

 

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he reached up to cup Sebastian’s cheek in his palm.   
And before Sebastian could reply, the world went white around them.


End file.
